Empty Dango Sticks
by Nobody-Knows76
Summary: "Hayaro-chan! Why did you poke Itachi-kun with an empty dango stick?" She laughed. The fangirls didn't want to know her ambition to rile Uchiha BlankFace e should change it to Uchiha TwoLines BlankFace now. What a mouthful."Nohara-san. Did you eat my dango?""UWAAAAAAAAAA?"


Prolouge: Dango Senbon

Date Updated: 14/11/2013

**Author's super cranky long note for the first chapter:To people who decided to read this fanfic-  
I-inhales-WILLLLLLLLLLLL ALWAYS LURVE YOU~-gets slapped by a fish-  
No, seriously. Even if I don't know who you are and where you live,(that's kinda creepy)Thank YOUUUUUU for reading this. It's my first try on writing a Naruto fanfiction that contains an OC. It's going to start off with a small excerpt of a diary every chapter. The errors of the spelling in the diary are intentional because the OC is five years old at the beginning. Nobody's PEEERFECCT-! **

**It will change as she ages and actually develops a mind. ****.Muahaha . Please bear with it. If you can, that is.**

**There's a big possibility that the story will be an OC/Itachi or OC friendship Itachi type of story. Let's just see how my brain functions for the next few years.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, you no sue. Wish I own Itachi. Sadface. Capiche,amigos?-nods head to self- ONWAAARDS.**

**Story Title: Empty Dango Sticks**

**Summary: "Hayaro-chan! Why did you poke Itachi-kun with an empty dango stick?" She laughed. The fangirls don't want to know her ambition to rile Uchiha BlankFace .She should change it to Uchiha TwoLines BlankFace now. What a mouthful."Nohara-san. Did you eat my dango?""UWAAAAAAAAAA!?"**

_Friday. Dear Dairy-chan,_

_Otou-san has been going between the hospital and the apartment back and forth lately. I dunno why he does that, but okaa-chan says that other people need him because he's superman .I asked okaa-chan if she needed Otou-san, but she just laughed and told me to go and play with Hana-chan and her puppies. Her laugh was very fake. I think I did the wrong thing Dairy-san. Kori and her other friends also made fun of me and Hana-chan when we were playing Ninja in front of her house. They are ! I almost forgot. Okaa-chan says that me and Hana-chan will be going to a Ninja-Ecadummy next week. What is a Ninja Ecadummy, Dairy-chan? I wish you could talk. It feels like I am talking to myself right now. Can you talk?_

_Tsume-san poked me and told okaa-chan that I needed to have a pet. Okaa-chan just laughed it off when she said that animals are companions of life or something like that._

_Please reply. Bye bye for now. Haya._

There's nothing better than to start the fine morning of a 5 year old than hearing rumors about her non-existing shinobi way of life from the old lady at the sundry shop to the two ninja-man who walked past her when she was just passing by the cemetery near her house. Just putting down some flowers and weeding out strays from the earth by the hand! Normal thing to do for a normal civilian, right?

Let's see what the one of the chuunin who saw her screamed at her. On a windy morning in the cemetery in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Which was not really hidden because of the Hokage Mountain trolololol.

"Y-YOU!" At first, she thought that he thought he had seen a ghost. After all, it **was **a cemetery. Plus, she had her black clan markings on her face and had this abnormal brown hair sticking out of every direction. Shit. She didn't even deserve to call herself a girl if she didn't comb her hair for the next few hours. So she stood up, waving her hands as a greeting.

"Ohayou." Just that one word, one step forwards the both of them, sent one of the shinobi jumping onto other people's houses like a mad monkey on steroids. She pulled the strands of hair downwards, and looked at the remaining chuunin left. He seemed more calm and steady than the other one, so she tilted her head cutesly.

Yes. It is a word.

"I'm not a ghost." she tried. It wasn't going to be any good if any shinobi started sprouting ghost stories around the village. The brunette male squatted down to her height, staring into her eyes. Was that a raindow sparkling behind them?…just kidding. He ruffled her hair-and smirked as she resembled more of a street ruffian. The clan markings on her face still identified her as an Inuzuka though (sadly), but it was purple in colour-odd. He hummed thoughtfully.

She's from another clan, perhaps.

"I notice that,girl." Her gray eyes perked up, almost-the chuunin noticed, -SHINING. The girl bowed (and he almost got hair-slashed at), and he squatted down to her height and sat beside her.

"So," she stopped clawing her hair. "Are the rumors true, girl?"

"…..what rumor, shinobi-man-san?" What da fuq was a shinobi-man-san? He sweatdropped. Nice vocabulary you got there, squirt. Salutations to your parents.

"…you almost took the Uchiha Clan's Head's son's eyes because you're an assassin from Kiri? I believe it has also gotten Hokage- sama's attention too."

Silence.

"You okay,kiddo?"

"-WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Things Learned Today:

Don't take any dango when Itachi-san is around. He kills- insert sad face here-. For dango.

….brush my hair like brushing Kora, my family dog.

Do not go near the Uchiha Compound.


End file.
